


The Highschool Days of Chubby Bane

by PastaBucket



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Chibi, Bullying, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Chubby Bane gets bullied a lot.Prepare for cringe.
Kudos: 1





	The Highschool Days of Chubby Bane

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I like humiliation stories, even though they rarely have any kind of plot development. Confidence is overrated.

The Highschool of Peña Duro could be Google translated to The Highschool of Lasting Pain, and to Chubby Bane it almost felt like a prison. Being the bottom bitch of this prison, everywhere Bane turned there was just bullies out of pick on him for being fat, disgusting and worthless, the worst of them all being The Joker, who everybody liked, and who just laughed at whatever he did all the time. Bane hated him so much, but being so weak, short and fat, all he could do was sigh and wander off and feel sad.

Chubby Bane didn't really know why things ended up like this. He liked chocolate, and ice cream, and chocolate ice cream, and so he just ate tons of it, and then he just spent all his days in front of his computer playing games and writing stupid fanfics, because he liked that too. Why must he suffer so much just for doing the things that he liked? Everybody else seemed to do just fine with their lives. He thought that maybe he would look cooler if he put on a mask, but then they just started calling him "Mask Boy". ...but at least HE felt cool wearing it, so it was a small comfort. His mask was probably the only friend he had. All those times he cried after the Joker had belittled him and called him nasty things, it was always there to hug his face, and it also masked some of the insecurities in his quivering, flustered voice.

One day, many years from now, he would get out of this prison, and maybe out there things would be different. Out there, there would be no Joker to bully him. He remembered his mother telling him that there was a girl for everyone, so maybe there was a girlfriend waiting for him out there too, somewhere, who liked the short and chubby maskwearing type. He hoped so.


End file.
